fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls and is sister to Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike the smart Blossom or childish Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Her special power is being able to curl her tounge, which apparently no one else in Townsville can do according to the series. Even though she is the one who usually gets into more arguments with Blossom and Bubbles and sometimes enjoys teasing them, Buttercup actually loves her sisters and does all she can to protect them. In the Future, Buttercup is one of the few remaining heroes, with Samurai Jack, Dexter, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five, to have survived the battle in Tech Square and gives the player missions. She seems to have completely recovered from her memory loss, but oddly doesn't mention Ace at all. She does, however, mention that she had lost her memory and joined a band, but has now recovered it. She was also the first Nano as well as the first blastons nano that the player creates, and the first Fusion boss in the game until the expansion. Currently Finn ha s replaced her by becoming the first nano, first blastons nano and the first fusion. She can be found in front of the Mall in Pokey Oaks North near Numbuh Five in the Future. After returning to the past, Professor Utonium mentions Butterc up had a battle with Mojo Jojo over the ocean and was said to have never been seen again after which (this battle took place 1 year before Fuse attacked). She can be found at Marquee Row in the Downtown section if the player performs the first part of the Music and Mayhem mission, in which Dexbot Q-12 needs Buttercup's leather jacket for Nano improvement, or if you are performing the Ms. Missing guide mission from Dexter. Apparently, Buttercup had amnesia but eventually regained her memory after her battle with Mojo. During this time, Ace takes her into his band under the identity of Belladonna, a new rock star on the road. Buttercup's fusion the player faces in the past is the only epic lair in the game besides Fusion Ace. She can give out the "I'm Still Standing" mission, in which the player tells Buttercup's family about her whereabouts (in order of Professor Utonium, Blossom and Bubbles) and participates for a few parts of the "How to Date a Fusion" mission, in which the player eventually faces Fusion Buttercup again. Buttercup also gives the mission Drop Your Weapons (part 2 of 5) after she contacts you while doing the first mission for Coco, and Mandy contacts you when you are done with part 2. She tells that Ace, the leader of the Gang Green Gang, had taken her into his band. She also mentions Ace is her boyfriend (possible reference of The Powerpuffgirls episode "Buttercrush") proven during the valentines day event and the mission "How to Date a Fusion". The original Buttercup NPC (not the Belladona NPC seen in Marquee Row, but the one seen in the future) is currently not found anywere in the game, since the future was removed. They may, however, figure out a way to put the NPC back in the game, though this is a very slim chance. Gallery 2t5Wm0K6.png|Buttercup's official artwork Belladonna.png|Belladonna ﻿ Category:Characters